The Underworld
The Underworld is a GTA fan fiction story. It follows Michael Falcone, who comes back to America after eight years in Europe working with the Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU). He meets his brother Kevin, who together, embark on an adventure to live the dream and avoid the consequences. Characters Falcone Family *Michael Falcone - Returns to Liberty City after eight years in Europe with the CTU. Discovers that Kevin runs an unsuccessful car business. Along the way becomes wanted by the FIB and the LCPD. *Kevin Falcone - Welcomes Michael home to a world of gambling addiction, debt and the criminal underworld. Russian Mafia *Vladimir Rashkov - The boss of the Russian mafia. Runs two bars and a profiteering nightclub. *Dimitri Lokonov - Rashkov's associate. Was in the war in Afghanistan with the Soviets and in Bosnia. *Andrei Dragtova - The owner of a taxi business. Despises his brother and threatens Kevin for money as he is in debt. *Sergei Dragtova - The other brother who is a personal loan shark to Kevin. Wants to sell the taxi business for funds. Spanish Mob *Fernando Garcia - Spanish drug dealer who receives shipments of cocaine every week. Hires Michael to undergo deals going down *Juan Alonso - Garcia's right hand man. Used to do deeds for the Italian mafia. Hates politics. *Pepe Torres - Boss of the Spanish Mob. Performs main hits on rival families. Likes Michael for his jobs. Carrone Family *Carlo Carrone - The boss of the family. Has an ongoing rivalry with the Zambetis that has been going on for 20 years. *Frankie Carrone - Carlo's son. The rich member of the Carrones. Gambles away in casinos and games. *Tony Carrone - Frankie's nephew. Wanted by the FIB and the LCPD for counterfeiting and burglary. *Ray Bacalla - An associate of the Carrones. Paranoid of the Feds and performs most hits from Carlo on the rivals. Becomes Michael's partner and friend. Zambeti Family *Fabio Zambeti - The boss of the Zambetis. Fabio nearly killed Carlo in 2002 but spared him from death's embrace. *Giovanni Zambeti - The Zambeti's personal loan shark. *Leonardo Zambetti - Giovanni's brother. Wants to become the boss of the family. Thompson Family/Irish Mob *Rick Thompson - The oldest brother. The deputy commissioner of the LCPD. *Steve Thompson - The second oldest brother. Steve is the most menacing and gruesome of the family. Has a lust for blood and death. *Aaron Thompson - The youngest of the family. Only does the jobs for money. Works with the Carrones and Ray. Michael comes to Aaron for lots of payment. *Patrick Thompson - The Thompson's long lost brother. Gets found by Aaron and Michael on a hit by Carlo. Other Characters *Bruce Stevenson - A rich businessman who needs Michael's help in elimenating his competitors. *Alex Dunn - A hired gun for the Carrones. *Jack Cross - Fabio's personal assassin. Story Michael Falcone has spent eight years away from his birthplace in America, Liberty City. He has lived across Europe, working with the continent wide Counter Terrorist Unit. After getting a well deserved retirement from the CTU, Michael decides to return to Liberty City. He expects the "American Dream", living rich, settling down and running a successful business. His brother Kevin runs a car business, claiming his business does jobs for Audi, BMW and Lamborghini. Michael arrives to the city by boat and is welcomed by Kevin. However, the dream is far away for Kevin. His car business is failing as it hires workers who still get paid for doing nothing. The cars are not even working too. Kevin also lives in a rundown apartment, so small though. Michael decides to help Kevin get the business up and running again. One problem for the brothers is that Kevin is in debt to two Georgian loan sharks, who work for the Russian Mafia. Michael starts working for the car business and starts repairing the cars and doing runs for people, turning into a cross car mending/taxi company. Andrei and Sergei, the loan sharks, then attempt to burn down the business but Michael sees a customer of Kevin's scare them off. His name is Bruce Stevenson and wants Michael's help. His business includes taking out a drug dealer who didn't give the money he owes to Bruce, stealing a truck full of cocaine from the Russian Mafia and assassinating a lieutenant of the LCPD who wanted to rat to the Feds about Bruce. Michael and Bruce decide to end Kevin's rivalry by killing the loan sharks. They are killed at a Russian warehouse, talking to the boss of the mafia, Vladimir Rashkov. After they are killed, Rashkov offers to work with Michael for money. Michael does some jobs for Rashkov but one job includes robbing a jewelry store for £5,000,000 worth of diamonds. Rashkov's associate, Dimitri Lokonov, breaks Michael's right arm and shoots him in the stomach twice. However, the LCPD turn up and Rashkov and Lokonov escape. Since, they were living in Bohan, Kevin decides that, with the mafia after them, they have to move to Broker. He expands the business interests into Broker and continues business. Michael then meets Fernando Garcia, a Spanish drug dealer who works for the Spanish Mob. He also meets Juan Alonso and Pepe Torres, respectively Garcia's right hand man and the boss of the mob. Michael and Garcia do several deals and Garcia says he works for a "discrete" family in Liberty City. On one mission from the Spanish Mob, Michael encounters Rashkov again. After a long gruelling shootout between the Russian mafia and the Spaniards, the two barely get out alive with many casualties. After the battles with the Spanish Mob, Michael decides to make more money. He meets the Deputy Commissioner of the LCPD, Rick Thompson. Rick orders Michael to take out drug dealers, law breakers and destroy vehicles. After these activities, he starts being watched by the police and the FIB. Rick introduces Michael to his family, his brothers are Steve, Aaron and Patrick. The brothers all let Michael join their family and accompany him on hits and jobs. Aaron says the Irish Mob work for a family in the Italian Mafia, the Carrones. They operate out of Alderney while the Irish operate out of Algonquin. Various jobs include taking out corrupt cops, elimentating members of other Italian families, stealing trucks full of drugs and counterfeiting operations. On one job, Missions Kevin Falcone *"Welcome Home" *"Checkmate" *"The Beast" *"Homeless" Bruce Stevenson *"Revenge" *"The Rat" *"Inferno" *"Payback" Vladimir Rashkov *"Rivals" *"It's Just A Game" *"Chinese Takeout" *"The Jewel Heist" Fernando Garcia *"A Hornet's Sting" *"The Setup" *"Cursed Coke" *"The Selloff" *"The Fast and The Rashkov" Rick Thompson *"Smackdown" *